The secret life of scream
by Eeliab8
Summary: AU! A killer has invaded the town and is killing teens that go to grant high school! The killer sets their sights on Adrian Lee and her group of friends. Adrian begins fighting for her life and her friends lives. The group has to unmask the killer before it's too late. Contains M moments! Adrian/ben, Amy/Ricky, Grace/Jack
1. Chapter 1

The smell of popcorn lingered in the air, and the microwave beeped impatiently alerting Zoe that her popcorn was ready. Zoe walked over to the microwave dancing happily as her and her male company for the night. Sighing as the house phone began to ring, Zoe wandered over to the phone and quickly answering it. "Hello?" Zoe spoke into the phone.

"Hello," a deep voice on the other end spoke it almost sounded evil. "Whom am I speaking to?" The voice asked Zoe.

Zoe debated mentally on telling the voice on the other end of the phone but decided against it. "You called me," Zoe spoke a slow smirk spreading across her face. Zoe was always up for a little bit of fun. "Who are you?"

The voice on the other end of the phone began to chuckle. "You sound really cute you know that," his voice spoke sounding deeper and deeper. The microwave beeped again. "You making food?" He asked sounding terribly casual.

"Yeah I am," Zoe spoke playing along while she waited for her male company. Zoe was never one to turn away attention from anyone. "I'm making popcorn. I'm going to watch a scary movie," Zoe then took a deep breath. "Well someone what scary he wants to watch Halloween."

"You don't think that is scary?" The voice on the other end of the phone asked. "Halloween is pretty scary. A guy wandering around killing teenagers that have sex and are babysitting. Come on, you've got to admit that was pretty scary."

"Yeah it was made in 1980's," Zoe spoke as if it was obvious of why they didn't see it. "Compared to some of the stuff that's made today, it's like a 1st grader could watch it. Plus blood isn't that scary it's just gory. It might as well be the saw movies."

"Blood isn't scary?" The voice on the other end of the phone sounded amused now. "What if your blood all over your nice what counter that your leaning on right now, Zoe?"

Zoe couldn't help but feel her stomach began to drop as she glanced around noticing that she was leaning on a white counter. She could feel her breath caught in her throat. "That isn't funny!" She snapped into the telephone. "Why don't you just get a life and tell me who are you?" She hissed.

"It's very funny. Soon Zoe you're going to be in the same situation as all the other girls in the horror movie." The voice chuckled and soon Zoe heard the sound of breaking glass coming from the front door. "You should run and scream now," the phone went dead.

Zoe picked up a steak knife from the kitchen as she wandered into the living room. Her breath coming in short hard breaths, and her hands couldn't stop shaking. "This isn't fucking funny!" Zoe yelled she wasn't exactly sure who she was yelling at but at that time she didn't really care all she wanted them was gone.

Suddenly Zoe was tackled by a masked figure dressed in all black and white mask covering their face. Zoe let's out a scream as she drops the knife. Zoe manages to kick the masked person trying to get up and run away. Zoe finally makes it to her feet and begins to run away.

Zoe ran when suddenly in a mirror she saw a large kitchen knife being held by the masked figure. Zoe spun on her heels to face the mask figure and the knife goes into her stomach. Zoe couldn't talk as deep dark blood began to run out of her mouth. She tried to make sob sounds as she put a hand to her gut. Blood ran down her stomach all over her hands.

The masked figure took the knife out of Zoe and stabbed the knife into Zoe chest. The masked figure watched Zoe fall to the ground as he continued to stab her.

Adrian lee sat at home trying to study for her English test that she had in a couple of days. Adrian glanced up to see her mother coming out of the hallway with a suitcase. Adrian tried not sigh as Adrian was used to her mother leaving. "Where are you flying to this time?" Adrian asked her tone slight filled with sarcasm. Adrian didn't mind being alone because that meant more time with her boyfriend Ben. Adrian pushed a piece of her dark hair out of her face.

"Chicago," she answered her daughter and Cindy raised an eyebrow. "Where is Ben?" She asked then glanced down at the text book. "Since when do you study on a Wednesday night?" Cindy asked her daughter. Adrian had never been a problem child but also not the type to study on a Wednesday night.

"Ben is at home. Something with spending time with his father," Adrian spoke trying to make it sound casual, but Ben had been caught drinking the other night and Leo had been furious. "I want a good grade alright?" The Latina answered her tone coming across slightly annoyed.

Cindy sighed softly Adrian had been so full attitude lately. "I'm going alright. Money is where it always is, and be safe," Cindy leans down and kiss Adrian on the head.

"Love you," Adrian mumbled as her mother wandered out the door. Adrian glanced around and for some reason did not exactly feel safe.

The night morning as Adrian pulled her red mustang into school something didn't seem right at grant high there were police and news crew spread all over the campus. Adrian stepped out of the car to see her best friend Grace standing with her boyfriend Jack. Adrian wanders up to the pair. "What is going on?" She demanded.

"You didn't hear?" Jack asked Adrian with eyes wide. He couldn't believe that Adrian had not heard it had been all over twitter. "Zoe was killed last night. Like horror movie killed," Jack spoke trying to keep his voice down.

Grace turned to stare at Jack, she couldn't believe that Jack was talking about like it was actually a new movie. "Jack try to be nice okay?" She asked looking at him then looked over at Adrian. "It's really terrible."

Adrian couldn't believe that Zoe had been killed. Adrian had not been close to Zoe but she wouldn't have wanted her dead either. "Do the police have any idea who did it and did they catch them?"

"Not a clue," Grace answered and saw Ben walk over to them. Grace sighed because she knew that Jack was going to ask again.

Ben walked over and kissed Adrian on the lips. "Did you hear about Zoe?" He asked. Ben felt terrible and he was also worrying that the killer was not done and would kill Zoe. He put an arm around Adrian.

Adrian nodded her head at Ben and leaned her head on bens shoulder. "Yeah I mean who would do something like that?" She asked.

Just as Adrian asked the question Amy and Ricky wandered up to the group. "It's so sad right now," Amy tells her group of friends. "Zoe was such a nice person."

Jack looked over at Ricky who was standing with Amy. "Didn't you used to date Zoe?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah I did," Ricky told Jack and looked at everyone. "What are you saying? That I killed her?" He asked and scoffed. "I didn't kill her I was with Amy last night."

Amy nodded her head a smile spreading across her face. "Plus Ricky dumped Zoe for me," she told her group of friends as everyone looked around the school. It seemed like a circus around the school yard.

The group eventually went to their classes. Adrian left the classroom to use the bathroom and she couldn't help but admit that the hallways felt terribly empty. Adrian glanced over her shoulder when she suddenly felt that she could hear footsteps, but there was nothing. "Stop it, Adrian," she told herself and kept walking. As Adrian turned a corner she ran into a masked figure with a long white knife. Adrian let out a scream as she tried to get away from the person, but nothing seemed to be working.

AN:/ thank you for reading the first chapter! I hope you guys really liked it. Please leave a review if you guys think that I should continue? Can you guess the killer yet?


	2. Who is next?

Adrian stared at the long sharp knife as she backed into a wall. All she could think about was Zoe and how this must have been the way that she died and Adrian did not want to die that way at all. Adrian turned and began to run through the hallways trying desperately to scream but nothing came out of her vocal cords. Adrian didn't want to glance over her shoulder but she did and she saw that the masked figure was still chasing her.

Adrian ran around a corner trying to escape the masked figure but the wall came to a dead end, Adrian ended up backed into a corner. "Leave me alone," she whispered but that did not help her at all.

The masked figure raised the knife as he slowly walked towards Adrian. The masked figure began to chuckle but soon grunted when Adrian kneed him in the privates.

Adrian took off running and cool hear footsteps behind her, she could feel her heart raising by the second and the fear of dying becoming very well as she ran around the corner suddenly she was knocked down and so was him.

Ben groaned as both him and Adrian ended up on the ground. Ben looked over at Adrian and could see the fear in her eyes and he felt for her. "Adrian, what the hell happened?" He demanded going to help her up.

"The person," Adrian pointed over her shoulder but did not find anyone there. "It was chasing me, Ben. The same person that killed Zoe," Adrian looked around but did not see anyone. Suddenly she rose an eyebrow at Ben. "How did you not see them?" She asked.

Ben shrugged his shoulder and saw that Adrian was quickly shaken up by what had just happened here. "Adrian, come on why I take you home?" He asked then looked at her. "Oh come on, Adrian; what's the problem? Do you think I'm the killer?"

Adrian didn't know what to say. She knew that Ben was trying to be funny about that but at the same time she didn't find it funny at all. Adrian knew Ben a long time and she never would have taken him for a killer. "Ben that's not what I think. You wouldn't do that would you?" She asked.

Bens mouth dropped open hearing what Adrian had to ask. The words echoed into his head, was Adrian seriously debating on whether he was the killer. Of course Ben knew that he had been having a few moments lately but did Adrian think that of him. "Adrian," he began, but soon was at a loss for words. "Come on, I was kidding. I'm not a killer. I couldn't do something like that to Zoe!"

Adrian and Ben had talked some more but Adrian was still pretty upset as she slowly down to eat lunch. Suddenly Adrian felt a cold hand on her shoulder and her mouth went instantly dry. Slowly she turned her head around relieved to find Grace's hand on her shoulder. "Geez," she spoke with a long sigh leaving her lips.

Grace sat down next to Adrian putting her lunch on the table. "Are you alright?" Grace questioned her best friend. "You look like you've seen a ghost," she bit down on her lip as she was concerned for her safety. "Adrian?"

Adrian looked at Grace and was debated mentally on whether or not to tell Grace. "I saw the killer," Adrian whispered. The words felt strange to leave Adrian lips. They felt wrong to leave her lips. "Whoever the killer was they left but not without a chase."

Grace couldn't help but gasp out loud. "Adrian!" Grace exclaimed. She hadn't meant to do that but she felt her stomach fall, she didn't want Adrian to die like Zoe had died. Grace quickly noticed Ben and Jack wandering over to the table. "Adrian, was attacked," she informed both boys.

Ben nodded his head and stiffened a sigh that wanted to escape his lips. "Yeah I know," Ben spoke softly as he took a seat next to Adrian. "I think I scared off the killer," he glanced over to Jack nearly in shock.

Jack looked at Adrian. "Why didn't you say something?" He asked of her with a raised eyebrow. "Adrian this is a pretty serious last thing," he pointed out.

Adrian couldn't help but sneak a glare at Grace. Adrian did plan to tell her friends but this was not the way that she planned to tell them. "Guys I know it's bad, but," she took a deep breath in trying to be rational about everything. "What if it's a prank or something? I mean no one knows what the killer looks like expect for Zoe and she is dead," as soon as Adrian spoke she realized how cruel that the words sounded.

Officer Mar Molina stood staring at the scene. Mar Molina had transferred from NYPD but never in his two years had he seen anything this graphic before. It made him sick to his stomach thinking about who could have done this to a young girl. Mar Molina turned to his partner Nick Lake. "Man this is some fucked up crime scene," he spoke to his partner.

Nick lake nodded his head as he took pictures. The whole idea of someone doing this didn't sit well with him, and he wanted to leave the crime scene but he knew that justice had to be done. "Man, I hope that we find this SOB soon because I can't keep doing this with all the kids," Nick turned to Mar and raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you think that we should go to the school and start asking kids about what they know?"

Mar slowly nodded his head but he didn't really want to go to the school. Mar had always enjoyed being with the kids but this is not the way. He knew that the school was going to be a mess.

Amy and Ricky stood in the hallway exchanging a quick kiss before the pair headed towards their lunch table. Amy glanced over at Ricky. "Do you think that the killer is someone that goes to the school?" She asked as she sat down at the lunch table. Amy looked at Adrian and raised an eyebrow confused.

Jack scoffed and looked at Amy. Jack knew that Grace was getting annoyed at everyone talking about the killer since the pair had a conversation about it; but Jack knew that it wasn't something that people could just stop talking about. "If it is. It has to be a guy," he spoke as the girls began to stare at him funny. "Come on a girl could not be that vicious."

"That is sexist," Grace told Jack as she rolled her eyes. Grace had thought talking more about the killer than Zoe was an insult to Zoe. "Women are killer too, Jack."

"True, but they don't kill like that grace," Jack pointed out to grace. "Come on the killer could be any one of us," he spoke as he gazed at everyone at the table. "Any takers?" He questioned.

"Jack enough," Ricky snapped as he watched the horror spread across everyone face. "Haven't we heard enough about the killer?" He spoke taking a bite of his apple. "Maybe Zoe was just a random act or something drop it."

"Fine, fine," Jack spoke putting his arms into the air. "But just one more thing I wonder who is next," he wiggled his eyes brows which earned him a smack on the arm by Grace.

AN;/ thank you guys for such a positive response to this story! It means so much to me! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far? Any guesses on the killer? Please don't be shy to leave a review!


	3. The rules

Jack knew that repeating the question again probably wasn't the smartest thing in the world to do, but then again Jack was Jack. "Seriously though, who would be next?" His tone a little more serious than when he had asked the previous time. "I feel this is turning into one of those cheesy slasher films," he pointed out.

Ricky nodded his head slowly at Jack. Even though Jack didn't seem to understand the point that Grace was trying to make, Ricky did understand where Jack was coming from. "Well would the killer follow the rules of the game?" He asked.

Amy turned to look at her boyfriend. She could not believe that they were honestly having this talk, especially since what happened to Adrian, but Amy just could not resist speaking. "What rules?" Amy had never been big into the horror movie genera.

Ricky turned to look at Amy almost in shock. "Wait you don't know the rules?" Ricky asked her but didn't wait for her to answer the question. "The killer always finds a girl to latch onto it's never a guy. The girl has to have a messed up past. But most importantly the people in the horror movies should never drink or do drugs. Sex is also a big no no when it comes to horror movies," which Ricky had to scoff at; Ricky did not understand why people would not want to have sex

The no sex thing also made Adrian scoff. "So if this were a horror movie none of us would be safe because we've all had sex?" She asked staring at Ricky.

Grace could not help but clear her throat and her face turned a bright shade of pink. "Jack and I only had sex once," she pointed out but no one seemed to be paying attention to Grace.

Ricky nodded his head in agreement. "Yup, though the killer usually targets a virgin, so I'm surprised that the killer has made Adrian the main character," Ricky spoke and turned his attention to Grace. "It doesn't matter if you've done it once or a million times all that will matter is that you've done it."

Ben looked at everyone then turned his attention to Ricky. "Not every movie is depends on sex. Why is it that the whole world is wanting to know who is sleeping with you?" He asked. Personally Ben has never cared, well Ben remained himself he did care that Ricky had slept with Adrian but that is all in the past Ben always had to remind himself.

Ricky leaned against the table he put one arm against Amy and pulled her close. "Honestly you guys seen a scary movie?" He asked. After Ricky had been taken from his biological parents and put into foster care some of Ricky's older foster sibling had been watching slasher and they had allowed Ricky to watch them. "Halloween, Friday the 13, nightmare on elm street, even scream the whole plot was based around sex."

Adrian shook her head, she felt her whole body go cold. She wasn't sure why but she felt like she was being watched. Adrian slowly stood up from the lunch table. "I think I'm going to go home. Do you want to go anyone?" She asked not really wanting to be alone.

Grace slowly stood up with Adrian. Grace didn't really want to ditch her afternoon classes but she didn't want her best friend to die either. "Let's go to your house," Grace spoke and wandered away with Adrian.

Grace and Adrian had been at Adrian house all afternoon. Adrian glanced out the window as the sun slowly set over the horizon. Adrian sighed as she got up to put the leftover pizza into a bag. Adrian turned towards Grace. "Do you want to have a sleepover?" Adrian asked sheepishly. Adrian wasn't the type to have a sleepover especially with girls.

Grace looked at Adrian and raised an eyebrow at Adrian. "Sure," she replied. "Why? Are you afraid to be alone here?" Grace didn't mean for it to sound so rude but grace could understand why Adrian would not want to be alone.

Before Adrian got the chance to answer Adrian cell phone began to ring. Adrian raised an eyebrow before she answered the phone. "It's Ricky," she told Grace but answered the phone. "Hey, Ricky," she spoke.

The voice on the other end of the phone did not sound anything like Ricky at all. "Did you enjoy our little encounter this morning Adrian?" The voice on the other end of the phone asked. The voice deep and dark.

Adrian felt every nerve in her body go cold as she listened to the voice. Adrian tried to get rid of the feeling. "Very funny, " Adrian spoke trying to dismiss it. "You know that I'm not in the mood for this!"

The voice on the other end of the phone began to make a ticking noise. "Oh Adrian always wanting it to be Ricky don't you?" The voice asked. "Aren't you happy with Ben? Does he not please you in ways? I'm sure that I can please you when I stab my knife into your stomach and gut you," the voice on the other end sounded amused.

"If this isn't Ricky than who the fuck are you!?" Adrian demanded as she walked over to Grace as she mouthed call 911. "Whoever this is you better watch you because my boyfriend is going to kick your ass!"

Now the voice began to laugh deeply. "Your boyfriend who is at his home and all you have is grace standing in your living room?" The voice laughed.

Suddenly the bedroom door flew open a masked figure came flying out with a knife. Both girls let out a blood curling scream. The girls took off a dead run as the masked figure began to follow them. Adrian ripped open the door and began to run the down the stairs. "Grace come on!" Adrian yelled after her friend.

Grace was a few steps behind Adrian and the masked figure grabbed Grace by the arm making a nice slit down on her arm making deep dark blood ooze out of her arm. Grace let out a scream and yanked her arm back but ended up falling down the stairs knocking Adrian down with her.

Both girls fell down the stairs and hit the bottom with a thug. Adrian slowly sat up as she saw Ricky round the corner suddenly her heart began to thump faster as Ricky ran over to them.

"Adrian!" Ricky yelled over the police sirens as he raced over to the two girls. "Grace!"

Mar Molina and Nick jumped out of the police car and ran over to the girls. "Are you okay?" He asked of both girls as he saw the blood dripping down one of the girls arms. "Who are you?" He asked of Ricky.

Before Ricky got the chance to answer Adrian answered for him as hot salty tears began to form to her eyes. "It's him," she whispered pointing to Ricky. "He's the killer."

Mar Molina did not waste any time putting Ricky into handcuffs. "You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law!"

As mar Molina read Ricky his Miranda rights. "I didn't do it!" Ricky yelled towards Grace and Adrian. "Adrian please tell them! Grace! I didn't do it!" He yelled as he was put into the back of a police station.

AN:/ thank guys for your positive support! I love reading your guys thoughts about the killer! I won't tell if anyone is right or wrong but someone might be! What an exciting chapter! Do you think that Ricky is the killer or is he being set up by another person? Only time will tell


	4. What's my motive?

Mar Molina sat in the interrogation room with his partner Nick. Mar Molina narrowed his eyes at Ricky. "What were you doing at Adrian lee condo complex?" He spoke his tone harsh and cold.

Ricky looked at both men and neither men showed any sort of emotion. "I went to visit my birth mother she had been trying to get into contact with me and I went to tell her that I didn't want anything to do with her," Ricky pressed his lips together staring at the men and he couldn't tell what was going to happen. "I didn't kill anyone!" He snapped.

Nick didn't take his eyes off Ricky slowly he leaned forward and slid a case file towards Ricky. "We never said that you did," he spoke keeping his voice hard but at the same time. "Go on," he urged pointing a finger at the case file. "Open it," he made sure that his tone showed that it was not an option.

Ricky didn't want to open the file because he wasn't sure what was going to be in the file. Slowly he took the file and opened it. His eyes widened with horror as he stared down at the pictures in the file. It was Zoe. Quickly Ricky shut the file and slid it back across the table. Ricky couldn't get the thoughts out of his head. "I didn't do that," Ricky spoke and crossed his arms over his chest. "I didn't do that!" He snapped as he stood up. "I'm done with this."

Mar nor Nick made any attempt to get up and stop Ricky. "Sit down," Nick spoke pointing to the seat. "We want to know why Adrian lee said the killer called from your phone?"

Adrian had decided that it was best to stay with Grace. Adrian felt her phone buzz as Adrian laid on the floor of Graces room. Adrian glanced down at the phone every time someone phone rang Adrian dreaded that it was going to be her killer. Adrian answered the phone. "Hello?" She spoke into the phone.

"Adrian!" Ben exclaimed into the phone. He had wanted to go check on Adrian so bad but his father had said because of the new town curfew that he had to stay home. "Are you alright? Is Grace alright?" He asked he felt his heart beat. The last thing that he could deal with right now was Grace being dead.

"I'm fine," Adrian answered with a sigh of relief. Adrian could not believe how high strung she was becoming of this whole mess. "Grace is fine she has a cut on her arm and when we fell down the stairs we have some bumps."

Ben let out a long breath as he flopped down onto his bed. "So it was Ricky?" Ben asked and he felt a so much fury towards Ricky if he was the one that was the killer. Even though Ben debated to himself mentally what motive would Ricky have to be the killer? Ricky did have a messed up childhood, Ben reminded himself. "It's all over twitter that the police took him in for questioning."

"I don't know," at first Adrian had been sure that Ricky was the killer but more than that Adrian was beginning to doubt that Ricky is the killer and that the real killer might be out there. "Ricky was the first person I saw after I fell down the stairs. Ben I don't know if I want it to be Ricky," she expressed.

Ben ran a hand over his face. "Of course you don't want it to be Ricky, Adrian. No one wants this to be happening!" Ben sighed softly when he heard his name being called for dinner. "I'll call you back," he spoke with a smile smile he added. "I love you," he spoke then hung up the phone.

"Love you too," replied Adrian even though it was too late. Adrian sighed and wandered down to dinner with Grace's parents.

Ricky stared at the officer and couldn't believe that he was still here. Slowly he sat down staring at the officers. "My phone was stolen two days ago," he spoke crossing his arms in a huff. "I'm getting a new one tomorrow. Don't believe me call the company," he challenged. He knew that his attitude was not going to help anyone.

Nick leaned getting really close to Ricky. "That would be a wonderful cover story," he grew a wide smirk. "Come on, Ricky a boy like you knows how to survive and you would want nothing more to get revenge on a society that failed you."

Adrian had finished eating dinner and she felt her phone vibrate and she guessed that it was Ben. "Hello," Adrian answered the phone cheerfully there was nothing more that Adrian wanted was to hear bens voice.

"Well, well, well, aren't we in a positive mood," a deep dark voice replied to Adrian. "I bet you're all happy now that Ricky is behind bars too bad Ricky didn't do it, and now we are going to play a game."

Adrian closed her eyes her hands shaking as struggled to keep the phone up to her ear. "I don't want to play a game," she whispered into the telephone. "I just want you to leave me the fuck alone!" She hissed she looked around wandering into the kitchen with Grace. Adrian didn't want to make Grace get killed but Adrian sure as hell did not want to be alone.

The voice on the other end chuckled and breathing was heard. "I have your step-brother here I'm sure you know him Max is it?" The voice continued without waiting for Adrian to reply. "I'm going to ask you a series of questions and if you get them he dies. So I wouldn't fuck this thing up, Adrian."

Adrian felt hot salty tears spill from her eyes down her face. "No!" She screamed into the phone leaning against the wall. "Please just...just stop this! Why are you doing this?" She demanded.

"You'll find that out soon enough," the voice replied sounding amused. "Question 1 what was Freddy Kruger weapon of choice?"

Adrian felt her throat tighten up and she couldn't believe this was really happening to her. Adrian couldn't think. After what seemed like hours to her she finally spoke up. "Razor hands!" She managed to choke out.

"Very good, I was beginning to wonder if the cat got your tongue Adrian," the voice chuckled deeply and held the phone out to Max. "Adrian please please help me!" The voice began to talk again "good job but now for the next questions. What's my motive?"

AN:/ such a terrible cliffhanger but don't worry you won't have to wait too long for another chapter! Spring break starts tomorrow! I am in love with reading all your guys theories! Please keep sending them! You know you love me!


	5. Jack's house

The questioned echoed into Adrian head, as she could hear max's heavy breathing on the phone. Adrian didn't know how to answer that, she didn't know the answer to the question. "What was my motive?" Adrian froze and she could feel max's life in her hands and she wanted to save him, but she didn't know how she didn't know if there was a way to save him. "You're a crazy bastard!" Adrian snapped into the phone then gasped as she couldn't believe the words that had come out of her mouth.

The voice didn't say anything and the next thing that Adrian could hear was max's scream then suddenly they just stopped. "There is my feisty Latina girl," the voice spoke and hung the phone up.

Adrian held the phone in her hand as she knew that Max was dead. Adrian face had tears running down her face. She didn't know what to say or do, all she knew is that whoever the person that was killing was not going to stop. Adrian knew that she had to figure out whoever it was.

Finally Ricky had been let go, and he sighed as he wandered home. He knew that school tomorrow was not going to be fun at all.

The orange and pink rays came through Graces pink curtains shining in Adrian's face. Adrian could not help but groan as she slowly sat up. It had been a long night for Adrian as she could not stop the nightmares that followed. Adrian felt the butterflies in her stomach. Adrian glanced around for Grace but found that Grace was no where to be found. "Grace?" Adrian called out and she soon begin to fear the worst. Adrian slowly got onto her feet and made her way down stairs fearful for what she was going to see.

Grace stood in the kitchen with Jack. Grace could not believe that Jack had come to see her this early in the morning. "Jack what are you doing here?" Grace asked with a yawn.

"I needed to make sure you were safe," Jack spoke taking grace gently by the arms. "Grace I kept having dreams that you died," he spoke softly as it was hard for him to sleep.

"Well I'm fine, Jack," Grace glanced over her shoulder hearing someone coming down the stairs and she saw Adrian.

Adrian walked into the kitchen happy that Grace was just talking to Jack, but Adrian was confused why they would be talking this early in the morning. "Jack, you're here early," she commented.

Jack nodded his head slowly. "I needed to make sure that Grace was all right," he spoke and leaned over giving Grace a quick kiss on the lips before turning towards the door. Suddenly Jack turned and looked at the two girls. "You know," he spoke leaning on the doorway. "Instead of going to school why don't we all go to my house. I don't know if school is the safest place?"

Adrian looked over at Grace who was nodding her head yes. "Alright I will call Ben and tell him to meet us at your house instead of school," Adrian spoke. She knew that skipping school was wrong but at this moment she didn't care. She knew that maybe if she was away from everything than she might actually be safe.

"I don't know, Adrian," Ben spoke into the phone as he looked at his backpack. "I have a bad feeling about this and if my dad finds out-"

"He won't find out Ben," Adrian spoke as she got ready in Graces room. "Come on, please," she begged. "I don't want to go to school I just need a day where I don't have to deal with all of this please?"

"Alright," Ben spoke slowly as he looked around for his father and did not see him. "I'll meet you there," he spoke and hung up the phone. A long sign escaped his lips as he stared at his backpack almost disappointed.

AN:/ hey guys I know this chapter is incredible short but I just needed a filler chapter! Only two more chapters left in this story! Don't worry the next chapter will be long! Please don't forgot to leave a review!


	6. Final act part one

Knocking on the door Ben waited. Ben still could not believe that he had ditched school to spend the day at Jack's house. Though Ben had to remind himself that it was also important to keep Adrian safe.

Jack wandered over to the door and opened the door. "Hey, man," he spoke opening the door wide so that Ben could come in. "I'm glad that you've come," he spoke shutting the door behind Ben. Jack looked around looking at everyone in his house, Ben, Adrian, Grace, and Amy. The only one that they were missing was Ricky and Jack wasn't sure that inviting Ricky was a good idea. Well Jack had to remind himself Grace had thought that it wasn't a good idea. Jack had no real problem with Ricky, because Jack did not believe that Ricky could do something like that.

Adrian glanced over to see Ben standing in the house. Adrian walks over to Ben and goes straight into his arms. Adrian laid her head on his chest. "Thank you for coming," she spoke softly. Adrian was so happy to see Ben. She could not remember being so happy to see Ben.

Ben rubbed Adrian back and sighed softly to himself. He was surprised at how Adrian was acting. He was glad that she was there and even though he was probably going to get in trouble he was happy that he came. Ben glanced up to see Grace and Jack hugging and Amy was glued to herself. Ben could not help but admit that he did feel a little bad for Amy.

Amy sat flipping through her photos on her cell phone. She could only stare at the pictures of Ricky and her. Amy sighed softly looking around seeing that Ricky was not there. Amy began to pout slightly, but knew that maybe it was for the best.

Grace let go of Jack and walked over to Amy. Grace raised an eyebrow slightly. "Are you really missing Ricky?" Grace demanded placing a hand on her hips. "How can you miss him with what he did?" She asked.

Amy rolled her eyes staring at the questions that Grace was asking. "Come on, Grace," she spoke her voice decently annoyed. "You honestly believe that Ricky did that? Why in the world would he do that?"

"You're blinded by love, Amy," Grace spoke crossing her arms across her chest. "Ricky was there when we fell down the stairs! Come on, what do you call that?"

"Wrong place wrong time," Amy told Grace standing on her feet. "Maybe I should just leave," Amy spoke walking towards the door.

Jack sighed softly staring at Grace with a glare. "Amy," he spoke going to reach out to her. "You don't need to go. Grace is just a bit upset about happened. I'm sure that you can understand."

Before Amy could reply the lights turned out leaving everyone in the dark. Amy looked around trying to blink. "What the..." She began as everyone took out their cell phone to get light. "Who turned out the lights?"

"Ricky?" Grace spoke not thinking when she felt Jack gently pinch her arm. "Maybe the power went out," she said after a long pause.

"I'll go check the breaker," Jack said with a long sigh as he looked over a Ben. "Do you want to come?" He asked not really want to go alone.

"Sure," Ben agreed giving Adrian a kiss on the forehead. Ben jogged ahead to catch up to Jack.

Grace sighed watching the boys walk away. She could not believe that she was actually happening to her. She could feel the tension in room. Grace wandered into the kitchen to grab a flashlight.

Amy and Adrian stood casually talking when suddenly a bloody curdling screams fills the soft air. Both Amy and Adrian run into the kitchen where Grace was to the scene.

Grace covered in long knife cuts dark red blood oozing out her throat and mouth. Grace laid dead on the ground as her clothes soon become blood stained.

Both Adrian and Amy begin screaming. "Grace!" The yell at the same time. Adrian runs over to her best friend and Adrian could feel fear being pumped through her body. She could also feel hot salty tears coming to the surface which ran down her face. Adrian cell phone began to ring but the caller ID was blocked. "Hello?" Adrian hangs shaking as she brought the cell phone up to her ear.

"Hello, Adrian, I see you found my surprise," the voice on the other end of the phone spoke. "Are you ready to play?" The deep dark voice on the other end of the phone. "I'm ready to play."

"This isn't a fucking game!" Adrian snapped into telephone. Tears ran down her face as she looked over at Amy and Grace.

"I hope you're ready for the final act, Adrian," the voice spoke and hung up the phone ending the call.

Adrian spun on her heels looking around the room then looking at Amy. Adrian shook her head no. "She's gone," she sobbed. "Grace is gone!" She yelled at Amy.

Amy didn't know what to say other than to sob. "We...need...to leave," Amy sobbed as she looked around the room. Amy didn't want to leave Grace there but she knew that she didn't want to be in the room with the killer.

Adrian nodded her in agreement and the two headed for the door but not before a masked figure with a long silver knife aimed at the girls.

AN:/ is the killer right in front of your faces or is there more that meets eye? All of those questions will be answered in the final chapter! Please don't forgot to leave a review!


	7. Final act part two

Amy and Adrian let out a blood curling scream as they saw the masked figure. Both girls took off running as fast as they possible could. Adrian ran into the bedroom shutting the door behind her and locked the door. Adrian ran a hand over her face; finding that her face was damp from the tears. Adrian could not hear anything and suddenly felt the need to peak out of the door to see what was going on. Adrian felt panic for Amy, but Adrian did not hear anyone screaming so she figured that was a good thing to hear. Adrian pulled out her cell phone to try and call 911 but there was no signal. Adrian cursed underneath her breath. Adrian slowly opened the door knowing that she had to get down to the house phone.

Adrian slowly opened the door and wandered out of the bedroom. She was afraid that this was not the smartest decision but knew that she could not stay in the bedroom forever. Adrian slowly made her way towards the house phone when suddenly she heard a knock on the glass window making her jump out of her skin.

Jack stood at the window his hands and shirt covered in dark red blood. "Adrian open the door!" he yelled at her. Jacks hands were shaking with fear. "Adrian open the fucking door!" Jack wasn't the type to cuss but he didn't see many other word choice options at this very moment.

Adrian went to open the door but something stopped her from opening the door. "Jack, what are you covered in blood?" She demanded. "Whose blood is that?" She asked making sure that the door was locked.

Jack looked at Adrian as hurt spread across his face. He could not believe that Adrian was not going to open the door. "I found Ricky. He's dead, Adrian," Jack began his voice beginning to break. "We went to check the breaker and a masked figure came out of the bushes and chased us. I came back to find Ricky dead. He's been stabbed!" He spoke banging on the glass wanting into the house. "Adrian please just open the damn door!"

Adrian shook her head as she stared at Jack. "I'm sorry, Jack," She felt tears coming to her eyes. Adrian was not sure how much longer that she could cry. "I can't trust you!" She hated the words that left her mouth but she was afraid that Jack was the killer.

Suddenly behind Jack a masked figure walked up behind Jack grabbing him by his throat and stabbed him in the back before slitting his throat. Jack's deep dark red blood oozed all over the walls. The masked figure let Jack fall onto the floor. Slowly the masked figure tapped the glass with his knife before breaking the glass.

Adrian let out a loud scream and she took off running. Adrian ran but suddenly she was knocked to the ground as she ran into someone, Ben. "Ben!" Adrian exclaimed so happy to see Ben. "Thank god!"

Ben slowly stood on his feet and had a face of panic across his face as he turned back to Adrian. He shook his head as he felt the cold cool long silver blade being pressed against his back. The masked figure began to chuckle. "Amy, Ricky, Jack, and Grace all dead, Adrian and it's all your fault," The masked figure spoke the voice deep and dark.

Adrian turned to run but suddenly felt a blade slide into her stomach another masked figure walked into the room. Adrian held her stomach as blood began to ooze out of her stomach.

The masked figure held the knife in Adrian face but slowly took off the mask showing his true face. "Surprised to see me, Adrian? Ben?" Henry spoke with a chuckle as he held up a voice changer. Henry looked over at the other masked figure. "Let them see who you are," He commanded.

The other masked figure took off their mask showing their true face. "Well I'm sure this is surprising to most," Alice spoke holding the blade close to Ben neck's.

Ben felt as if he was going to be sick as he stared at Henry and Alice not understanding what was going on. People that he had been best friends for since he was a kid was going on a killing spree. "What the hell?"? He spoke trying to get away from Alice.

Henry smirked as Ben struggled but could not seem to get away from Alice. "I think they want a motive, Alice," Henry spoke running the blade over Adrian face as Adrian whimpered. "It's scarier without a motive though, so why should I give you one?"

"You're a fucking crazy ass person!" Adrian hissed at Henry and Alice she just wanted all of this to be over with. She wanted to kill them, but at the same time she also wanted to be dead.

"No, that is not it," Alice spoke looking at Adrian for the first time. "You see once you came along it was like Ben had completely forgotten about us. You became his world, you, Grace, Ricky, Amy, and Jack. I don't like being forgotten. So I'd figure we'd just kill everyone that took Ben from us," Alice spoke with a smirk.

Henry smirked at Alice and looked at Ben and Adrian. "You see though we found that we really enjoyed killing. More than we ever thought that we would. So we thought that we would just kill you and then we will kill ourselves, and then that stupid cop Mar Molina can come find everyone he has ever cared about dead," Henry spoke and grabbed a hold of Adrian hair and leaned over slitting her neck, and then threw her on the floor like she was worthless.

Ben screamed as he watched the love of his life die on the floor. Ben felt his whole world fall apart right in front of his life. "Fuck you!" He screamed at Henry as he felt the knife being slowly pressed onto his neck. He felt the blood come to his throat. Ben felt his life ending as he ended up on the floor.

Henry and Alice looked at the mess that they created and Henry leaned over and gave Alice on kiss on the lips. Sirens could be heard in the background as the two walked out of the house getting in Jack's truck and drove off into the sunset ready to have a happy ever after and maybe plan more killing.

AN:/ So thank you for reading this whole story! I loved reading all of the theories that everyone left they made me love this story so much more! I really hope that the killers surprised you, and the ending. I know it's not a very happy ending but I did not want a happy ending! Please leave a review on your thoughts about the final chapter and if you think I should make a sequel with Henry and Alice.


End file.
